Demasiado humana
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Oneshot. Ariel consiguió estar con Eric, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su final feliz era un imposible. Este fic participa en el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


Este fic participa en el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". Entre los participantes, se sortearon los personajes y a mí me tocó Ariel.

Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Soy conformista y con Colin me quedaba contenta, pero va a ser que tampoco me pertenece.

**Demasiado humana**

Toda su vida había escuchado que era distinta a las demás sirenas. No tenía argumentos para negarlo. En lugar de atacar los navíos, los vigilaba, entre la curiosidad y el encantamiento, por si ocurría un naufragio. La paz que sentía tras ayudar a los demás no podía compararse con nada; se acercaba más a quien era. También sentía injusto que los humanos no pudiesen respirar bajo el agua, ni siquiera un día al año. A veces compartía estos pensamientos, pero todo eran risas a su alrededor.

—Cualquiera diría que te gustan los humanos —le decían con desconfianza y desprecio.

Ariel enrojeció.

—¡No me gustan! Pero no entiendo por qué dañarles.

—Ellos nos lo harían sin dudar —respondía alguna de sus hermanas con seriedad, y así solía acabar la charla. Eran mayores, más experimentadas, más sabias, tal vez.

Se escabullía del grupo durante algunas noches, cada vez con más frecuencia, y observaba a esos humanos tan terribles. Sí, eran crueles. Había visto luchas con espadas y hasta la sangre diluyéndose en el agua. Pero también podían ser tiernos y compartir víveres, y palabras de consuelo. Reían juntos, colaboraban y hasta les había pillado juntando sus labios. Eso que hacían le parecía mágico, de una magia más poderosa que la de las sirenas.

Luego aprendió que eso era besarse y deseó experimentarlo alguna vez. Su boca también tenía lengua, dientes y labios, no creía necesitar piernas para poder hacerlo.

—Si sigues espiando tanto a los humanos, acabarás por convertirte en una de ellos. —Ariel se giró, no se había percatado de la presencia de sus hermanas.

—No estoy espiando a los humanos. Solo me gusta la Luna.

Ellas, como siempre, rieron.

—Ariel, no hace falta que mientas. Lo cierto es que solo queremos advertírtelo: no tomes en serio nuestras burlas, nunca serás como ellos. Y eso es mejor. Ellos viven muy pocos años y la magia escasea. Además, son débiles y poco inteligentes. Son inferiores. Todavía no te das cuenta porque eres muy pequeña, pero recuerda siempre lo que te decimos.

Asintió, poco convencida, y la dejaron sola.

Mas los años pasaron y su fascinación por los humanos no hacía más que crecer. El distanciamiento con su familia ocurrió de manera paulatina. Tanto que a nadie sorprendió. La vida en el mar le aburría y lo único que disfrutaba era analizar a los humanos. Había llegado a la conclusión de que solo la diferenciaba de ellos su cola de sirena. Que su alma pertencía a otra especie. De forma errónea, llamó a eso soledad.

Conoció la mayor violencia del mar el mismo día que sintió el poder de un beso. El rostro de Eric estaba cubierto por una fina capa de agua y sus ropas se pegaban a la piel, marcándole cada hueso y cada músculo. Ariel disfrutaba de estar a su lado, no le importaba el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en las escamas. Acarició su estómago, trazando líneas verticales con la punta de sus dedos. Dedicó unos segundos al cuello. De cerca, los humanos tenían un cuerpo más robusto de lo que le había parecido desde el mar. Sintió el de Eric demasiado perfecto. Entonces, recordó los besos. Rodeó su boca con un dedo, alrededor su piel era áspera, pero los labios eran simétricos y suaves. El beso apenas duró un suspiro. Eric tosió y abrió los ojos desorientado; Ariel volvió al mar lo más rápido que pudo, temiendo ser descubierta. Ambos se tocaron los labios, en los que aún sentían un ligero cosquilleo.

Espió a Eric todas las noches que pudo, incluso de día se atrevía. Cada vez que lo veía, palpaba con sus dientes su labio inferior. Cuanto más lo miraba, menos sola decía sentirse, menos distinta.

**.***.**

A pesar de estar con él, de besarle a cada hora y de que él le dijese que «_era entero suyo_», no pudo desprenderse de aquella sensación de soledad que la había acompañado desde que fue consciente de lo distinta que era. No pudo, ni rodeándole con sus piernas, ni riéndose juntos, ni compartiendo víveres. Algunas noches, abandonaba la alcoba y miraba al mar, preguntándose qué habría sido de sus hermanas, dudando de si seguían pensando en ella, de si la odiaban o la echaban de menos. «_Es como si llevase una vida que no me pertenece_», solía pensar, marcada quizá por las palabras de sus hermanas: _«nunca serás como ellos_». Después, observaba a Eric mientras dormía y conseguía disipar esas palabras dañinas, concentrada en su respiración.

Con el tiempo, llegó a una verdad:

—Pertenezco al mar —se dijo con los ojos empañados.

Se repetía en bucle «_sobreviviré a su muerte más de 200 años», «no soy humana», «nunca debió ser»_. La razón de esa angustia empezaba en un imposible:

—Eric, no puedo ser madre. Es el precio de esta magia. Todo tiene un precio. No hay final feliz.

Él le dijo que no importaba mientras estuviesen juntos.

—Prefiero tenerte a ti, a tener un hijo.

Ariel nunca lo tomó como cierto.

**.***.**

Estaba sola frente al mar y era lo que creía mejor. Así escuchaba a las olas bruscas, la llamaban con su música. La espuma se adhería a sus piernas y le dejaban una marca blanquecina, no notaba la frialdad del agua.

Poco a poco avanzó sus pasos, las olas le rozaban el pecho. No se había quitado la pulsera que la dotaba de una falsa apariencia humana. No sabía si dejársela puesta y esperar a que el agua se adentrara en sus pulmones, o quitársela y dejar que se perdiera en las rocas más profundas.

_«Eric me llorará, luego me odiará. Conocerá a una mujer, a una verdadera mujer, de esas que sangran cada mes muy rojo, y tendrá un hijo o una hija. Entonces, cuando sea feliz, sabrá que lo hice por amor»._

Ya no podía aguantar la respiración, sus pulmones clamaban oxígeno y sus extremidades se agitaron. Sin pensar, se retiró la pulsera que le concedía piernas, incapaz de ceder a la asfixia. Tragó agua. Luchó para alcanzar la superficie, atravesó el techo del mar con jadeos y angustia.

Todavía tenía piernas. No entendía por qué.

Hacía esfuerzos por no hundirse, moviéndose con rapidez y torpeza, pues nunca había tratado de nadar con sus piernas. La resaca la arrastró hacia dentro del oceáno, y su fuerza hizo que su pulsera se perdiera en las profundidades. Sin embargo; la transformación seguía sin producirse.

—Auxilio —soltó en un grito ahogado—. Ayuda, por favor —pidió hasta que se cansó.

Ya no veía la orilla, tampoco barcos, empezaba a oscurecer cuando escuchó unas risas.

—Te dije que acabarías convirtiéndote en uno de ellos, Ariel. Tienes unas piernas muy bonitas.

Se sentía demasiado agotada como para decir algo. Entre dos de sus hermanas la sujetaron.

—Te llevaremos a tierra. Serás la primera humana a la que ayude.

—Gracias —musitó Ariel. Sus hermanas nadaban aún más rápido de lo que ella había sido capaz en sus días en el mar. Pronto llegaron a la orilla y la soltaron donde podía tocar el fondo con los dedos de los pies.

Quiso abrazarlas, pero recordó que ellas no tenían esa costumbre.

—Nunca me olvidé de vosotras.

—Lo sabemos. Eres distinta, pero también eres de los nuestros. No lo olvides. Los humanos viven poco, entonces querrás volver a casa. Pero tendrás que quererlo de verdad para que se te conceda ese don, como te concedieron las piernas. Recuérdalo: desearlo de verdad.

Asintió llorosa y se despidieron. Caminó hacia la arena y se sentó, observando el mar, hasta que todo su cuerpo se secó.

Se puso en pie y notó una gota cálida resbalando por la cara interior del muslo.

—Sangre. —Siguió con la mano el camino inverso de las gotas, hasta que sus dedos se cubrieron de rojo por completo.

Corrió hacia Eric, con ansia y llena de felicidad. Seguía siendo distinta, seguía perteneciendo al mar, pero también era una mujer real, una que sangraba, una que podía ser madre.

**.***.**

Quizás no tenga nada que ver con mi historia, pero fue inspirada por la famosa frase de Simone Beauvoir: _no se nace mujer, se llega a serlo._

No es que sea lógico, pero tampoco creí que tuviera que serlo, pues en los cuentos muchas veces el final feliz viene de realizar un sacrificio personal, y pienso que tanto la historia de Ariel de Disney como la de La Sirenita original es una historia de sacrificio. En fin, no sé si os convenció la historia, pero esa es la explicación.

Normalmente interpreto la expresión "demasiado humano" como para señalar defectos, pero aquí lo uso pensando en características positivas como bondad o compasión.

También quiero comentar que, personalmente, no relaciono ser mujer con poder ser madre o quererlo siquiera, únicamente lo uso para la historia y porque durante muchos años (y aun hoy en día) ese fue el pensamiento de la mayoría.

Nada más, gracias por leer :) Me alegro de haber participado.


End file.
